


Scent of a dream a scisaac story

by Jbrnsd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbrnsd/pseuds/Jbrnsd
Summary: Taking place at the beginning of season 3a after the events of season 2 and his breakup with Alison, Scott is drawn to the scent of one of his friends. Not only is he drawn to the scent when he is awake but at night he dreams of loosing control and giving in to the chase. This new feeling lead to confusion and Scott have more questions then he can answer.





	1. The dream

The moon hung low illuminating the night through the trees with its soft warm glow. It was only two more nights ‘til the moon would be truly full. Staring up into the sky Scott did not know how he knew that, let alone how he had gotten himself lost in the woods late at night on the outskirts of Beacon Hills. He must have shifted in his sleep again which was disappointing it had been months since he had last done that.

“Really thought I had gotten ahold on the whole, being a werewolf thing.” Scott thought.

He slowly started to turn in a circle trying to orient himself and find his way home when suddenly he catches a familiar scent on the crisp night air. It's a sweet musky aroma that Scott could not quite place it, it's so familiar.

“If only I was a little closer I could figure out what it is I know I know it from somewhere” 

Lost in thought Scott's feet start moving well before he's made up his mind on what to do, he somehow just began to follow his nose. What first started as a brisk walk is now a full-on run, the scent on the air has caught his blood on fire as he begins to shift. The only thing beating faster than Scott's feet on the ground is his heart in his chest. Emotions all revved up and his mind running wild, the wolf inside takes over. 

Lost in the chase of his prey, fully consumed by the hunt for that musky aroma that fills him with desire, suddenly there is movement to Scott's left that catches his attention. He is almost there and the Wolf inside can feel it. Just a little further and he'll catch whatever is making that intoxicating scent. Whatever it is, it's causing him not to think straight. Desperate to know what it is, he pours on one more burst of energy knowing he'll have it.

Around the next tree, he catches his first glimpse of blonde curls. His wolf growls from deep inside as it gives chase. Scott feels as if his heart is going to leap from his chest. 

‘You're almost there, you can't stop now’ is the message Scott is getting from his wolf. He gives up on running, drops to his hands, and starts loping on all fours moving faster than any human could have hoped to move. On all fours, the wolf truly can take over, rounding trees and flying over the underbrush with the easy of a wolf on the hunt. 

Taking the next turn at breakneck speed, Scott's wolf catches sight of its prey and howls, showing its fangs which are dripping with hunger. Leaping over a fallen log, he soars through the air tackling his prey from behind, driving the blonde beta to the ground. Scott, with ease, flips his catch over. Using one hand, he pins his prey to the ground. As he does, Scott gets his first clear look at his catch, and is immediately lost in bright blue eyes with the slightest hint of gold, the beginning signs that the shift is about to start. Scott's wolf loses it. As his own eyes shine with a golden fire he gives in to his own desire. 

 

Now filled with a primal lust he never knew was possible, he stares down at his prey pinned beneath him, head tilted and throat bared in a sign of submission. Scott begins to lower himself down to sink his fangs into that warm soft skin he cannot take his eyes off of. He is lost in the desperate desire for something deeper, something more.

Beep! Beep!! Beep!!!

Like that, the spell is broken. Jolting from bed, Scott reaches to turn off his alarm. Shaking his head and rubbing the sleep from his eyes “what was that.” This dream has been coming more and more often, and stronger every time. Tonight's dream was the most intense yet. 

 

Scott's heart is still racing and his skin sticky with sweat. There it is again. You must still be dreaming, Scott thought, it's the only thing that would explain that scent being in your room. 

Desperate to wake up and forget the dream, Scott gets out of bed and pulls his gym shorts and boxers off. He makes his way across the room to his bathroom, wanting nothing more than a hot shower to wash the dream away and hopefully the scent that is still driving his wolf crazy. He can feel it clawing at him just beneath the skin, wildly wanting to return to the hunt from the night's dream. Once inside the bathroom he turns the shower on as hot as he can stand it, and jumps in. The heat is good, relaxing his body, loosening his muscles, but his mind begins to race.

Where are these dreams coming from?

Why won't these dreams stop?

What do they mean? 

What about Allison?

Why am I not dreaming about her?

I loved Allison. I still do but is that still true?

I want her back in my life but maybe not in the same way we were. 

Why can't I stop having these dreams?

Why am I not dreaming of Allison? 

But him instead. 

Why can't I stop thinking about him?

Does this mean I'm falling for him? 

When did this start? 

So if I'm having feelings for him, what does it mean about me? Am I gay now? 

But no, that's not true. I’ve never had feelings for any other guys. Just him. Why him?

Scott knew he had to stop thinking about it. Knew that if he kept at it, he would be lost in a tailspin with more questions he could not answer. In answer to his silent prayers, the hot water runs out. Icy cold jets of water jolt Scott back to reality.

Now cold and needing to get ready for school, Scott realizes he forgot to grab any clothes or even a towel from his room. He was in for a cold walk to his dresser on the other side of the room.

Scott opens the bathroom door in a cloud of steam and freezes instantly by the sudden realization that the scent is still in the air. How can his scent be in here? Really be in here? I must be losing my mind. Then Scott hears a giggle from the floor on the other side of his bed. 

“Wow Scott, that is way more of you than anyone should see this early in the morning” 

Scott darts back into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Sliding to the floor with his back against the door, his heart threatens to explode from his chest. A new wave of desperation washes over Scott. He needs to calm himself before the other werewolf can hear, or smell, just how terrified and aroused he is at finding him in his room.

“ISAAC! What are you doing here?” Scott roars through the door. Trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

“You said I could stay after what happened last night, remember?” Isaac replies. 

Last night, last night. Oh my god did it finally happen? No, no I would remember. It was a dream. It had to be a dream. But why is he here. Think Scott think. 

Scott's heart races as he begins to remember….

The rain had started falling shortly after Scott had got home from school that afternoon. The constant pitter-patter on the window mixed with the random flashes of lightning and the roaring of thunder was making it difficult for him to stay concentrated on the job at hand, let alone staying awake. It didn't help that he had been having vividly intense dreams that left him more exhausted than rested lately. Or that the homework Coach assigned was to read the chapter in his economics textbook about risk and reward. It was by far the most boring thing Scott had ever read in his life. But Scott was determined to do better. Not just in school but in life this year so he forced himself to turn the page and continue reading. The slight knock at his bedroom door was a welcome distraction.

“Hey Mom, it's open” he calls through the door not even looking up.

“Not mom” a man's voice answers as crack of lightning illuminates Scott's room.

At that, he looks up to see a tall, soaking wet boy with curly blonde hair sticking to his face and brilliant blue eyes standing in his doorway, dripping rainwater on the floor. 

“Isaac, what's going on? Are you okay?”

“No, not really. I've been wandering around in this storm with no real place to go. Suddenly I found myself walking past your place. Your mom lets me in on her way out, she said you were up here and to tell you she said bye.”

“What do you mean you had no place to go? Why don't you just go home to Derek's?”

“Derek threw me out.” 

“What! Why would he do that? You're his beta! It's his responsibility to take care of you!”

“I don't know. I asked him why he was doing this to me, if I had done something wrong. He got mad and said now that Cora was here it was just too much having me in the loft too and that I had to go. When I asked him where he thought I was supposed to go, he growled and threw a glass at me, yelling to just go. So I left.”

“He did what!?”

Scott can’t control the anger in his voice as the wolf inside rises to the surface. He just couldn't believe Derek would do something like that. He knew what Isaac's father had done to him, all the poor boy had been through. He was supposed to care for Isaac, protected him, be his Alpha. Not treat him the way his father had. How could an alpha treat his beta like that?

But one look at Isaac's face, seeing the pain in his blue eyes, made all of Scott’s anger melt away and calmed the wolf inside. His rage was replaced with an overwhelming desire to protect and take care of the broken boy standing before him. Scott got up from his desk when he saw Isaac was shaking. He didn't know if it was the cold or the betrayal Isaac must be feeling towards his alpha. Either way, Scott tries to wrap the taller boy in a hug but Isaac stops him.

“I'm soaking wet, you'll just get wet too.”

“I don't care.” Scott say as he pulls Isaac into a tight embrace. The other boy is cold, wet and stiff but with the warmth coming from Scott, he begins to relax.

“ What can I do? How can I help?”

“ I was going to ask you a favor.”

“ Anything, just ask.”

“Can I stay here with you? Just 'til I figure out what I'm doing.”

“Of course you can. As long as you need. I'll talk to my mom in the morning when she gets off work. I'm sure she'll be fine with it.”

“Thanks, Scott. You don't know how much it really means to me.”

“ No problem, Isaac. So do you have anything dry to change into or do you want to borrow something of mine?”

“Actually, no. I left everything at Derek’s. It all happened so fast. It would be really nice if you could let me borrow something. That is, if you have anything that would fit me. You are kind of short, you know.”

Scott loves it when Isaac makes jokes like this. They're often at the wrong time or pretty dark. Most of the time he knew it was Isaac's way of lightning an awkward situation. But he loves it nonetheless.

After the two boys look through Scott's clothes for the largest t-shirt they could find, which was still too small for Isaac, and a pair of gym shorts for him to change into. As Isaac heads into the bathroom to get out of his soaked clothes and into dry ones, Scott changes from school clothes to PJs. 

“Isaac you can take the bed. I'll sleep in the chair, we will work something better out tomorrow.”

“I can't take your bed. you're already doing so much for me. I'll just sleep on the floor, there's no way that I'm fitting in that chair.”

“You can't sleep on the floor.”

“Why not? I do it all the time at Derek’s. Really, Scott. It's okay. I don't mind. Sleeping on a flat surface is good for your back.”

At that Scott heads out of his room in search for extra bedding. He soon returns from the hall closet with a couple of blankets and an extra pillow or two for Isaac. With yet another failed attempt to convince him to take the bed instead of the floor, the two boys settle down to go to sleep for the night.

Scott is surprised at how fast the other boy is able to fall asleep in a new environment. Only moments after putting his head on the pillow, Scott can hear Isaac's heart beats slow, and his breath even out. Like that he's asleep. He must have been exhausted after the rough day he had had. Scott did not know how much time had passed as him watched the other boy sleep, but somehow the steady sounds of the rain outside and even steadier beat of Isaac's heart had lulled Scott into a deep sleep…..

“Earth to Scott. You alive in there?” 

Isaac's voice pulls Scott out of the whirlwind of his memories. In a haze, Scott realizes he had just flashed the boy that he had been dreaming about for weeks. His heart was running a mile a minute and the other werewolf could probably hear it. Hoping against hope that Isaac thought it was just because of his embarrassment and not that Scott was shocked to literally find the boy of his dreams sitting next to his bed.

“Sorry Isaac. I forgot you were here, I didn't grab any clothes.” Scott replies, when his heart finally stops racing.

“It's okay. Not like it's anything I haven't seen before in the locker room. I'm going to head downstairs and get something to drink, want anything? You better have left me some hot water!” Isaac yells as he makes his way down stairs.

Once Scott hears Isaac moving around downstairs, he begins getting dressed as fast as he can, completely abandoning any thoughts of drying off from his shower, in case he is interrupted by his forgotten house guest. Isaac soon returns with a glass of water.

“You never answered my question about the drink or about the hot water, so I brought you this.” Isaac says handing the glass to Scott. 

“Sorry,” Scott says taking the glass and then a drink.

“I used up all the hot water. When I woke up I completely forgot you were here. we're kinda running late, I don't think you have the time to wait for it to warm back up. Maybe you can take a shower in the locker room when we get to school.”

“Fine. I'm used to being forgotten anyway.” Isaac replies.

With that, a little piece of Scott's heart breaks and Isaac notices the look on hi face.

“I was joking Scott. God, you don't have to look like somebody kick your puppy. It's okay, really.”

 

“It's not okay. Is it? I should have remembered, you are a guest in my house. Even more than that, you're an amazing person. Nobody should forget you. I'm sorry, it won't happen again” Scott promises.

“Enough of the touchy-feely stuff. We have to get ready for school,” Isaac says with a crooked grin that just warms Scott's heart.

The two boys finish getting ready. Isaac is still wearing Scott's blue t-shirt from the night before, nothing else the smaller boy owns would even come close to fitting him.

“We should probably stop by Derek's after school to picks up your things since you're going to be staying here awhile. Not that you're not welcome to borrow whatever I have.” Scott suggest. 

“Okay. sounds like a plan, cuz if I run around town in your clothes people might think I'm a belly dancer.”

Scott gives Isaac shove.

“Real funny, you got jokes this morning don't you.” 

They head downstairs to get a quick bite to eat and out the door they go. When they get outside Scott, heads straight for his dirt bike not even thinking. But Isaac stops.

“Oh ok. I'll see you at school.” Isaac says as he starts to walk away.

Suddenly a thought forms in the back of Scott's mind. Giving Isaac a ride to school would be a great opportunity to get close to him. Maybe if he was closer to Isaac it would help him to understand why he was drawn to the beta without Isaac catching on to his true intentions.

“Where are you going? We are already running late. Jump on. I'll give you a ride to school.” Scott yells before he can change his mind.

“I don't know, I've seen the way you ride that thing. I don't really want to go to class, but I think dying is not the right way to get out of it”

“It's perfectly safe. Me and Stiles do it all the time. I promise, you won't die.”

Reluctantly, Isaac comes over and gets on the bike behind Scott. He wraps his arms around Scott's chest and pulls himself into the other boys back, clearly nervous for the ride ahead. After what had happened the last time Isaac had been on a motorcycle, Scott did not blame him. 

Having Isaac so close is more than fine with Scott. His heart begins to race. Not wanting the other werewolf to know how excited their close proximity had made him, he gives the bike some gas and they're off. 

Isaac's warm breath teases Scott's neck making his heart thunder, forcing him to gave the bike even more gas, in an attempt to hide his pounding heart. Scott noticed every time the bike accelerates Isaac holds a little tighter and buries his face into his back. Scott finds himself going faster than he normally would, taking corners at breakneck speeds, weaving in and out of traffic, just to get Isaac to squeeze him tighter. To get just a little bit closer, lost in the ecstasy that their closeness brings. 

Scott breathes in deep, hoping to catch the sweet scent that he just can't get enough of. Isaacs scent is there along with other scents Scott wasn't quite expecting.

“Is that arousal? Could the bike ride be doing the same thing to Isaac? No. That's not quite right.”

lost in the idea that Isaac is enjoying this as much as he is, Scott pushes the bike to its limit. He peels into the parking lot of Beacon Hills High School. He parks the bike and Isaac jumps off, punching him in the arm as he does. 

“What the fuck was that McCall! I told you I was scared to ride it. You promise it was safe, then you drive here like a madman. Maybe to you almost dying twice on the way to school is fun, but for sane people, it's a rather crappy way to start the day!”

“Isaac!”

Scott calls out, but it's too late. The other boy is already on his way to the school. 

“What's wrong with me? Why when it comes to him do I always get my signals crossed?”

In hindsight, it was clear to Scott that he and Isaac had two very different rides to school. Where Scott was enjoying the closeness and rush of adrenaline, Isaac, on the other hand, was not squeezing him tighter to feel closer to Scott, but instead was holding on for dear life. The arousal Scott thought he had smelled was his not Isaac at all. The scent that was not right was Isaac's own terror. With that thought, Scott's hearts split in two.


	2. twin dreama

Chapter 2: Twin Dreama 

 

“How could I have misread the situation?” Scott, lost in his own world, did not notice the warning bell or even the late bell ringing. Suddenly he was snapped from his stupor by the incessant vibration of his phone. Reaching into his pocket, he finds that he has three missed text and two missed calls. The phone begins to ring again and without looking at who's calling Scott answers.

 

“Hello Stiles.”

 

“Are you planning on joining us today or just hanging in the parking lot like a psychopath?”

 

“What? How’d you know I'm outside?”

 

“Look up genius.”

 

Scott looks up to the second floor English classroom to see his best friend waving and smiling emphatically at him. Just as Miss Blake walks over and takes Stiles's phone.

 

“Class started 10-minute ago Mr. McCall. Do you plan on attending or should I mark you absent again?”

 

“Sorry, Miss Blake. Woke up late. I'll be right up”.

 

Scott hangs up the phone, tucks it back in his pocket, throws his backpack over a shoulder and runs into the school.

 

Most of Miss. Blake’s lesson on the Heart of Darkness went by in a blur. For try as he will, Scott could not remain focused on anything she said. His mind keep returning to the dream and the hurt looks on Isaac's face after their morning ride. Only to be drawn back to the here and now by the relentless prying of Stiles, who would not let Scott's mopping go without hound him relentlessly for what was going on.

 

The prying did not end with English unfortunately, Scott had history with Mr. Yakamura next and so did Stiles. Who with every chance he got, he would begin pestering Scott to find out what was going on in his head. Finally succumbing to the ruthless onslaught of questions from his best friend, Scott blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

 

“It's Allison okay. I can't get her off my mind. Get off my back.”

 

Scott immediately regrets it, as he notices Allison, who is only a few rows ahead. She perks up at the mention of her name and frantically start whispering to Lydia off in the corner.

 

Desperately wanting to know what the girls are saying, Scott debates whether it would be wrong to use his werewolf hearing to eavesdrop on his ex-girlfriend and her best friend. Scott's better nature wins in the end and as a reward for not invading her privacy Scott gets an earful from his best friend instead.

 

“Really Scott, this again. Allison? Don't you think it's time to move on. There's only so much moping around a teenage boy can do before you cross that line into creepy, loser, stalker kid. There's no coming back from that. You just need to get out there find someone new. Stop thinking about her.”

 

“Easy for you to say. Like you've ever been in love before. With someone who actually knows you exist, let alone loves you back.”

 

Scott knew he had taken it too far. He just wanted some peace and quiet. To be left alone with his own thoughts. To try to work out whatever was going on. 

 

“Fine be Mr.Sourwolf. See if I care.”

 

“Stiles, I'm sorry bro. It's just been a rough couple of days. I did not mean to take it out on you. Are we OK?” 

 

But OK they were not. Stiles did not speak to him for the rest of the class. Scott was left wondering how many of his friends he would hurt by the end of the day. It was almost lunch time and he had already managed to scare Isaac with the worst ride to school ever, upset Allison by claiming he could not stop thinking about her and completely humiliate Stiles, who had been just trying to be a caring friend and find out what was wrong with him this morning. At this rate Scott would have no friends by the end of school. He only had three left: Lydia, Danny and Boyd. Lydia was probably mad at him over the whole Alison thing anyway. So she could be crossed off the list too. 

 

The other two Scott wasn't even sure they really were his friends. Danny is a nice guy, everybody gets along with him, but with Jackson being gone and lacrosse over for the season Scott hadn't really spent much time with him. Boyd was the only other beta in school except for Isaac and himself. Scott had never really gotten close to Boyd. They had been in school together for years, but they didn't really run in the same circles. If it wasn't for Boyd being bitten by Derek, Scott highly doubted they would even know each other's names. 

 

Luckily by lunch the icy wall between Stiles and Scott had thawed out considerably. They were sitting at their normal table, laughing over random animal video Stiles' had found on Facebook when suddenly Scott senses were drawn to attention. It was the scent and it was getting closer. There was nothing to do. Isaac was heading right for their table. 

 

Isaac sits down beside him, when their arms brushed together, it sent a chill down Scott's spine, making his heart race and his face blush. There's no way Isaac missed the sudden uptake but surprisingly Stiles was the first comment.

 

“You OK man?”

 

Laughing a bit Isaac responds.

 

“Oh, this again.”

 

“Do you know what's been going on with him all day?” Stiles asks. 

 

“Maybe I do. But first you have to answer my question, Stiles.”

 

“OK. Shoot.”

 

“You’ve spent the night at Scott house before right?” 

 

“Yeah, tons why?” 

 

Scott's heart races even faster. He can feel the blush creeping across his face, turning it bright red. Scott can't take much more of this.

 

“So, does Scotty boy over here normally run around naked in the morning? Or is that something he did specially for me?”

 

Stiles sprays the milk he had been trying to drink on the floor with the laugh that erupts from him.

 

“Scott did what?” 

 

Frantically trying to find a way out of this conversation Scott begins to think of a ways to excused himself from lunch without drawing too much more attention.

 

“I told you Isaac. I forgot you had spent the night. I didn't grab any clothes before I got in the shower.” Scott interjects once the laughter has died down.

 

“Wait. Why were you staying the night at Scott's and not home at Derek's?” Stiles asks

 

As Isaac launches into an explanation of the night before, Scott has an idea. He gets up to leave the table but Isaac stops him, grabbing his arm and electricity rushes throw Scott's body. Little pinpricks of fire ignite in Scott's skin where the other boy is touching him. His vision begins to blur. The first warning signs that the shift is coming on.

 

“Don't leave. I was only playing with you. Figured I owed you as much, after this morning.”

 

“No. It’s not that. I just remembered I never finished Coach’s homework last night after you showed up. I have economics right after lunch and Coach will kill me if I don't get it done.”

 

Hoping they'd buy it, Scott's leaves the cafeteria before anyone can realize the effect Isaac is having on him. Scott finds himself in the locker room, splashing cold water on his face trying to get his heartbeat to going down. The little pricks of fire are still dancing across his arm where Isaac had touched him. Scott was relieved when he realized he’d be free of Stiles and Isaac, neither of them had economics with him next. Scott would have a whole hour to try to figure out what had been going on. Or so he hoped. 

 

Scott leaves locker room heading for economics but it stopped in his tracks by the unfamiliar scent off two wolves in the halls. Inhaling deeply he tries to track the wolves but it's too late. The scent is a few hours old and masked by hundreds of other teenagers scents. Giving up Scott heads to class.

 

“The stock market is based on two principles, what are they?”

 

Thankfully Scott had gotten that far in the chapter last night. Knowing the answers and trying to prove he was doing better, Scott timidly raises his hand.

 

“Yes, McCall you can go to the bathroom anybody else.”

 

“No Coach. I know the answer.” 

 

“Ahahaha. Wow. You're serious.”

 

“Yeah. It's risk and reward.”

 

“Who are you? What did you do to McCall? No don't answer that, I like you more.”

 

The rest of Coach’s class goes by in a haze. Scott is yet again swept away in the tsunami of thoughts that threatened to overwhelm him. He can not stop thinking about the dreams or the fact that a simple touch from Isaac nearly caused him to shift in the middle of the cafeteria in front of the whole sophomore class.

 

“I need to get a hold of myself. It was never this hard before. Not even with Allison.” 

 

There it was again, the fact that whatever he was feeling for Isaac was similar to what he had once felt for Allison. Only this time it was more intense.

 

“Maybe it's a werewolf thing. An attraction or draw to my own kind. A need for a pack that I'm just misreading somehow.”

 

All this overthinking had left Scott feeling trapped in his own head. Feeling trapped wasn't a good thing for his wolf. He could feel it scratching and clawing away at him just beneath the surface. If he didn't let it out soon the shift would happen on its own and who knows how that could end. Luckily Scott had gym next. Coach was planning to spend the entire class running the trails in the woods just behind the school.

 

The bell rings and Scott darts to the boy's locker room. Changing into his gym clothes at record speed, eager for the run and the chance to let his wolf stretch its legs. Only to be stopped by Stiles just as he reaches the door to leave.

 

“Have you heard about the missing senior?”

 

“Yeah. He came by the animal clinic last night to pick up his dog. I guess no one's seen him since.”

 

“Okay, was he, like did he, could he been a virgin? Did he look virginal?”

 

“No. Definitely not. Deaton makes me have sex with all of his clients. It's a new policy.”

 

Scott nervously laughs. Trying to end the awkward conversation and get outside for his chance to run.

 

“No. I don't know if he was a virgin. Why are you talking like he's already dead? He's just missing.”

 

“Missing and presumed dead. Cuz he was probably a virgin. Scott, you know who else is a virgin? I am. You know that means? My lack of sex is now literally a threat to my life. I mean I need to have sex. Like right now. Someone needs to have sex with me like today. Someone needs to sex me like right now.”

 

“Okay. I'll do it”

 

“Wow what?” Stiles closes his locker to find Danny standing there with a smile on his face.

 

“Come to my house at 9. Plan to stay the night. I like to cuddle”

 

“Wow that was so sweet. Are you kidding?“

 

“YES!! I'm kidding.”

 

“You don't toy with a boy's emotions like that Danny! It's not attractive!!” Stiles yells.

 

Scott is too distracted to hear what Danny says next. The wolf inside is basically howling now. It wanted to get out. But suddenly, a calm washes over the wolf like it's preparing to pounce. At once Scott knows why Isaac's scent is on the air.

 

“Mr. Lahey. Happy to have you back. Not happy that you're late.” 

 

“Sorry coach.” Isaac say as he walks by stripping off his shirt not even stopping on his way to his locker.

 

“I'll remind you all that cross country is not optional for lacrosse players. I don't need you to turn into a bunch of fat asses in the offseason. So work on that.”

 

The class gathers at the edge of the woods waiting for Coach to blows his whistle signaling the start of the run. Scott catches another whiff of that unfamiliar wolves scent. Rivals trespassing on his territory. It sets his own wolf on edge. Scott scans the crowd trying to pick out the strangers and noticed Isaac's doing the same thing. The two betas catch each other's eyes wordlessly communicating as they veer off from the class to figure out what they're going to do.

 

“It's them. The Alpha pack. The ones who killed Erica, kidnap Boyd and did god knows what to the girl who rescued me.” Isaac rattles off before Scott has a chance to say any.

 

“Who are they? I can't see them through the crowd.”

 

“It's the twins. The one I told you about, the ones that chase me and the girl on the motorcycle.”

 

“You mean the ones who turn into some big giant super wolf.”

 

“Yeah I've been picking up their scent all day.” 

 

“What are they doing here?”

 

“Can't be anything good.” Stiles offers as he walks over and joins the conversation.

 

“Yeah but they're not going to try anything with all these people around would they?” Scott replies.

 

"We really don't know what they might do. We don't know enough about them, do we?" Stiles asks. 

 

"I know enough. They killed Erica! SHE WAS PACK! Now it's their turn to die!" Isaac growls.

 

Coach blows his whistle and the rest of the class takes off into the woods. Isaac's eyes flash gold, Scott calls his name and reaches for the beta, but it's too late. Isaac’s wolf is furious. That fury takes over, launching Isaac through the crowd and deep into the woods before Scott has time to give chase. When he does give chase, he has to keep it slow not to draw attention. Once Scott has cleared the rest of the students and he made his way into the woods, his wolf takes over. Tracking Isaac by scent, Scott also picks up the scent of the Alphas. No doubt it's what Isaac's wolf was tracking as well. Scott reaches the top of the hill and his heart drops. Isaac is pinned to the floor just beneath the hill with two Alphas standing over him. 

 

“Ethan, I always forget how many bones are in the human body.” 

 

“I don't know let's count.” 

 

“That's one,” 

 

Scott says as his fist connects with the alpha’s lower jaw. Scott can feel it break. The alpha felt it too, as he falls back stumbling from the surprising force. Isaac gets to his feet and the four werewolfs square off. Glowing eyes flashing, teeth bared, claws descending. Just then the stand-off is broken by an ear piercing scream that echoes through the woods. The wolves break off in their pack pairs heading toward the scream.

 

Scott & Isaac reach the spot where the class has gathered around a tree and trying to find Stiles in hopes of figuring out what's been going on.

 

“It's him isn't it?” Stiles asks when Scott reaches him and points at the tree. Scott follows Stiles' hand and to his shock, sees the missing boy from the night before tied to the tree with his throat slashed, head bashed in and something tied around his neck. Just then Stiles’ father, the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, and a few of his deputies show up. 

 

“Get these kids back before they trample any evidence.” Sheriff Stilinski begins ordering the deputies around.

 

“Dad look, it's just like the others. Throat slashed, head bashed in”

 

“Yeah. I see it Stiles. Do me a favor go back to class, Coach a little help”

 

“You heard the man. Run back to school. Nothing to see here. Probably some homeless guy.”

 

“Coach, he was a senior.” Scott says without thinking.

 

“Ahh, Christ. He wasn't on the team was he?”

 

The class slowly begins it's walk back to the school, everyone splitting off into small groups discussing what they all have just seen in the woods. Isaac, Scott, and Stiles hang to the back letting the rest of the class get out of earshot before they start talking.

 

“Did you see the way the twins look at him?” Isaac finally says when there's enough distance between them and the class.

 

“ Yeah, like they had no idea what had happened”

 

“Nah. Nah. They knew.”

 

“The kid was strangled with a garrote. Am I the only one recognizing the lack of werewolf attitude in these murders.”

 

“You think it's a coincidence the Alpha pack shows up here and people start dying.”

 

“Well, no but still I don't think it's them.”

 

“Scott? What about you? What do you think?” Isaac asks.

 

“I don't know yet”

 

“You don't know yet?”

 

“But dude. He's got a point. Seriously Stiles, human sacrifices?”

 

“Scott your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks, hair grows on your cheeks and then it will immediately disappear and if I were to stab you right now it would magically heal and you're telling me you can't wrap your head around human sacrifice. 

 

“That's a good point, too.”

 

“I don't care. They killed that kid. They killed Erica and probably the girl who saved me and I'm going to kill them, too,” Isaac growls the last part.

 

The three boys walk the rest of the way to school in silence, not knowing quite what to say. When the class makes it back to the school, they all head to the locker room to get changed out of their gym clothes. Scott wants nothing more than a hot shower to wash the dirt from the run away and the warm water to help calm his wolf, who is still on edge from almost getting into a fight with the alpha twins, when he sees Isaac heading to the shower in nothing more than a towel and a scowl. Somehow Scott finds an angry Isaac even more attractive than ever. He can't keep his eyes off of Isaac, the wolf inside is hungry and his blood starts to rise.

 

"What you looking at McCall?"

 

Scott sucked turns to find Danny smiling at him.

 

"Nothing" Scott say as he sticks his head in his locker too embarrassed to face his friend after being caught. Scott pulls his clothes back on giving up on the shower idea and almost runs out of the locker room.

 

"Scott, Scott. Wait!" Danny calls as he chases after him. Scott stops. Not seeing how running away would help, he turns back in Danny's direction and stares at the floor.

 

"Sorry. I was just joking with you"

 

"I don't know what you’re talking about Danny. I just need to go get something out of my other locker before I go to my next class." Scott lies trying to play the whole thing off as a misunderstanding.

 

"You don’t have to lie to me man. I get it. I have seen the way that you’ve been looking at Isaac the last few weeks. Maybe confronting you in the locker room wasn’t my best idea but I just wanted you to know I know so maybe you don’t walk around all day looking so miserable."

 

"I don't know what to say, Danny."

 

"Don't say anything. Just know if you ever want to talk come find me. OK, Scott?"

 

"Thanks" is all Scott can think to say before Danny turns and heads back to the locker room leaving Scott standing there with his mind racing. Does everyone else know? God! What else can go wrong today?

 

“Since inertia is a subject which you all know plenty, let's start with momentum”

 

Isaac is still riled up when he gets to class. Sitting in Mr. Harris’s chemistry class, Scott can smell the fury and rage washing over Isaac. It's different. Isaac normally smells like mowed grass and fresh baked cookies, a sweet smell that calms Scott's wolf, but now with Isaac seething with rage towards the twins, his scent has changed. It was replaced with a heavy musk of testosterone much similar to the locker room at halftime when the team was losing. Scott desperately tries to calm Isaac and stop him from doing something stupid. 

 

“They're here for a reason. Give me some time to figure out what it is.”

 

The two betas both lift their heads at the same time both catching the scent of the Alphas moving through the halls.

 

“Isaac.” Scott whispers, trying to keep the other boy's wolf from lashing out.

 

“Mr. Harris can use the restroom please?”

 

“Go. Now where was I?”

 

“I have to go to the bathroom too.”

 

“One at a time.”

 

“I really have to go. Like, Medical Emergency have to go.”

 

“Mr. McCall if your bladder suddenly exploded and urine started leaking out of all of your orifices, I would still respond ‘one at a time’. Now is that enough hyperbole for you or would you like me to come up with something more vivid.”

 

“No. No, that's pretty good.” Scott replies weakly.

 

Scott takes his seat, straining to hear Isaac's heartbeat. Trying to find any noise that would let him know what was going on in the halls just beyond the classroom walls. Scott finds Isaac's heartbeat right outside of the class. It's calm, even and not the only heart beating in the hallway. There are two more. Both begin to beat more rapidly, soon followed by scuffling feet and fists hitting flesh. Scott focuses on Isaac's heartbeat which for some reason has remained the same calm and steady. There's a slam on the locker and something hitting the floor, the smell of blood makes Scott jump up from his seat as the rest of the class rushing out the door to see what's going on.

 

“What is this? What's going on?”

 

Mr. Harris asks from the doorway of his class. Scott steps outside and into the hall, to his surprise he finds Ethan bloody on the floor at Isaac's feet. Danny rushes to Ethan’s side.

 

“What happened?” Danny asks.

 

“I don't know. He just came at me.”

 

“Lahey what have you done? Detention. My class after school.”

 

Isaac begins to protest but Scott grabs him by the shoulder.

 

“What happened Isaac?”

 

“I don't know. I smelled them walking around out here so I came out. I didn’t have a plan on what I was going to do, I just couldn't sit still anymore. As soon as they saw me, one of them just started beating the crap out of the other one. They had this crazy look on their faces. I swear Scott! I never touched them!”

 

“At least you're OK. They didn't attack you or anything worse. All you got was detention. It could have been so much worse. Someone could have seen you. You could have shifted and lost control and really hurt someone. You have to think before you go out doing things on your own.”

 

“ I know Scott. I'm sorry.”

 

“I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you, Isaac.”

 

A crooked smile starts working its way across Isaac's face. His scent begins to change back to normal. Scott can tell that Isaac was happy with the sudden realization that someone cares about him. Lost for words, Isaac reaches out and puts his hand on Scott's shoulder. With the touch, icy fire works its way through Scott's chest and he can feel the blush spreading on his face.

 

“Back to class. There's nothing to see here and you're still stuck with me for the next half hour.” The class files in behind Mr. Harris and the boys take their seats. 

 

“So with me having detention how are we going to work going to Derek's to get my stuff tonight? Isaac asks when they've finally settled. Scott thinks for a second.

 

“That actually might work out better. I forgot I have to meet with Miss Morrell the guidance counselor after school anyway. After class, I'll run to find Stiles and get him to let me borrow the Jeep so we can pick up your stuff. Just meet me at the Jeep when you're done with detention.”

 

“That's enough talking in my class. It's been disrupted enough for the day. You will finish reading where we left off with no more distractions.” Mr. Harris yells over the entire class.


	3. After school special

When the bell rings, Scott and Isaac both get up to leave, eager to get out of school. Before they get the chance to go they are stopped by Mr. Harris.

 

“Mr. Lahey don't bother leaving your seat your detention will start as soon as the other delinquents arrive.”

 

Scott starts to gather up the remainder of his things cramming them into his backpack. 

 

“Don't worry. I'll find Stiles, get him to loan me the Jeep and go talk to Miss Morrell. I'll meet you in the parking lot as soon as you're done here.” Scott says with a smile.

 

Scott stops to steal one last glance at Isaac. Unlike Scott, Isaac is methodical in the way he put things back into his bag, everything neatly organized and in its place. Isaac starts to look up as if he can feel Scott eyes on him, so Scott quickly leaves heading for the hall where the sophomores have their lockers, hoping to catch Stiles before he leaves for the day. As if on cue, when Scott turns down the hall heading to his and Stiles’ locker, Stiles comes around the corner at the other end of the hallway. When he catches sight of Scott he breaks into the run cutting his way through the crowd of students desperately trying to escape their jail.

 

“Scott, did you hear? Have you heard yet?” Stiles asks while panting for breath as they meet up at their lockers.

 

“Of course I heard. Isaac's fight with the twins happened right outside of Mr. Harris class. How do you know already?” 

 

“No, no, not that. Wait. What? Isaac got in a fight? Is he okay?”

 

“Yeah he's fine. It wasn't really even a fight. The twins beat the crap out of each other trying to make it look like Isaac had done it. He's in detention now for it. If you're not talking about the fight what are you talking about?”

 

“The music teacher Scott. He never showed up for band class today.”

 

“Well seeing as most kids in band ditch anyway, it was only a matter of time before the teacher ditch too.”

 

“No Scott you're not getting it. His car is still in the parking lot. All his stuff on his desk. Lydia even found his phone on the piano. He is missing Scott. He was taken like the others.”

 

“You don't know that Stiles. He could have gotten sick and had someone come pick him up for all you know.”

 

“Say that now and I'll be telling you I told you so when they find the body.”

 

“Why do you always have to go to the worst case scenario?”

 

“Because this is Beacon Hills. When had anything good ever happened here?”

 

“Shit! I'm running late!” Scott says looking at the clock on the wall above them. 

 

“They're still making you see the guidance counselor?” Stiles ask while he fiddles with something in his locker.

 

“Yeah. I guess the principal thinks it'll help me keep on track this year. I have to see her once a week. After destroying the locker room and library fighting with Jackson last year I think I'm getting off pretty easy. They could have expelled me or held me back or something. So if I have to talk to the school's guidance counselor once a week it's not really that bad I guess.”

 

Scott and Stiles both turn to their lockers, unloading the books they don't need to bring home for the weekend and grabbing the ones that they do.

 

“We'll talk later,” Stiles says pulling his backpack over his shoulder and turning to leave.

 

“Stiles wait I need the keys to the Jeep.”

 

“ My baby, why do you need my baby?”

 

“I need to borrow it so I can take Isaac over to Derek's loft later to get the rest of his stuff. When Derek kick him out he only had the clothes on his back and he can't really borrow my clothes.”

 

“Yay. I guess Gigantor wouldn't fit in your little Hobbit clothes.” Stiles says with a laugh tossing the keys to Scott. 

 

“ Lydia and I are planning to snoop around the band room anyway. I'll get her to give me a ride home.” and with that, the two boys split going there opposite directions.

 

Scott finds it difficult walking through the halls as all of the other students are trying to find the way out of the school. He feels like he's the only one fighting his way deeper into the belly of the Beast. The guidance office is at the very center of the school. Once he gets there, he knocks on the door and Miss Morrell's soft voice greets him.

 

“Come in Scott you're late.”

 

“Sorry, Miss Morrell. I almost forgot we had an appointment after school today”

 

“It's only a few minutes late. So, what did you want to talk about today Mister McCall? Take a seat.”

 

Scott settles into his usual seat as they start their weekly ritual.

 

“I don't know. What do you want to talk about?” Scott replies.

 

“How have your classes been going? Miss Blake told me you were late to your first period this morning. Is everything alright? Your attendance had been getting better and I would hate to think you were slipping back into old habits.” 

 

“No, it's not that we just overslept.”

 

“We?”

 

“Yeah Isaac stayed over last night. I guess he is going to be staying with me for a while.”

 

“Isaac? As in Isaac Lahey? The young man whose father was murdered last year?” 

 

“Yeah, he doesn't really have any family so he's going to be staying with me and my mom for a while.” 

 

“I thought I heard something about him having a brother. Why isn't he staying with him?” 

 

“He did have a brother but he's passed. He joined the army after High School and died in battle. It's been just Isaac and his dad for a long time now and now he is gone too.”

 

“What about his mother?” 

 

“I'm not really sure. All I know is she's been gone since Isaac was young. I never really asked.” Scott says looking down at his hands, feeling awkward for not knowing. Sad for his friend who had lost so much.

 

“Where was he staying before last night?”

 

“I don't know. Couch surfing with friends I guess.” 

 

The lie came easy but Scott still felt guilty. Talking with Miss Morrell at first seems like an unfair punishment but the longer Scott did it the more comfortable he became with the guidance counselor. Everything about her and her office were comforting, from the soft light to the relaxing aroma of the potpourri on her desk that always seem to put Scott at ease. It even seemed to have an effect on his wolf because for the first time today Scott did not feel like a trapped animal was trying to escape his chest. The only drawback was that from time to time Scott had to lie or bend the truth leave details out, not to give it away. The big secret. The werewolf secret that is, which was getting harder and harder to do. She was so easy to talk to that Scott often forgot that he cannot tell her everything. She never really asked too many questions and let him slide even though he could tell she knew he wasn't telling her everything. She was a very good listener and it felt good to have someone to talk to about everything that had been going on, even if he had to be less than honest.

 

“So Scott have you been having any more of those dreams lately?”

 

Miss Morrell was the only person Scott had ever told about the dream. It was a very vague watered-down version with all the werewolf super senses left out.

 

“ Actually, yeah. This time it was different.”

 

“Different how?”

 

“It had started out the same as always. Me in the woods chasing something but this time I actually caught what I was chasing or should I say who.”

 

“Who was it?”

 

“Just a friend of mine” Scott backpedaled not quite ready to talk about that the incident with Danny earlier still had him rattled. Then suddenly Scott was distracted by a Thump Thump Thump in the distance. A familiar sound he did not quite place.

 

“Oh, a friend and what happened when you got this friend?”

 

“I woke up” Scott says embarrassed he could feel a blush creeping across his face.

 

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. There it was again, but this time Scott knew what it was. It was not what he had been expecting. It was the beat of Allison's heart which Scott hadn't been listening for since they broken up. He had listened for it a lot when they were dating. It was his weak attempt at trying to keep her safe. After they’d broken up, at some point he must have stopped. But now, for some reason, it seems to be all that he could hear.

 

“You OK Scott? You look like you got lost in your head there for a second.”

 

“I'm fine. I was just thinking about Allison.”

 

“Was she the friend in your dream?” 

 

“No, it was someone else.”

 

''Who was it then?"

 

"Isaac" Scott answers without think.

 

"Oh." 

 

"Wait, what?" Scott says stumbling over his words.

 

"You were saying that Isaac was the one you were chasing in your dream. Why do you think that is?"

 

“I'm not sure really.” Scott says trying to focus on his conversation with the guidance counselor and not the thundering of Allison's heart off to the distance.

 

“Maybe because he stayed the night last night.” Scott offers weakly trying to deflect from the real reason. 

 

“I see.” Ms. Morrell says as she scribbles something down on her notepad.

 

Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump. It’s faster this time than before. What was she doing at school this late? Surely she should have gone home by now. Scott focuses as her heart begins pick up speed, his grip hardens on the armrest of the chair. What was going on out there? Suddenly Scott hears another familiar heartbeat. This one belonged to Isaac. It sounded as if his heart was is about to explode. Scott gripped the armrest even tighter, trying to fight back his wolf’s desire to dash out of the room and find out what's going on.

 

“Are you okay, Scott? I'll go get you some water.”

 

Ms. Morrell opens the office door leading to the teachers lounge and grabs a water out of the mini fridge. With the door opened, Scott can hear more clearly. 

 

“Maybe it locked from the outside,” Allison says nervously.

 

“No. There's something against it,” Isaac says with a hint of terror in his voice.

 

“No. no! I can't be in here!”

 

“Calm down Isaac. It's going to be okay. Somebody will come along and let us out.”

 

Isaac heartbeat begins to soar as he pounds the door. He begins to grow when the shift takes over. Scott launches out of his seat.

 

“I'm sorry Miss Morrell. I have to go.” 

 

Running passed her, not even waiting for a response, keying into the frantic sounds of Isaac and Allison trap somewhere, Scott runs through the halls in a blur ‘til he finds where the noise is coming from. There's a vending machine propped against the door to the janitor's closet. Allison's pleas for Isaac to calm down and Isaac’s growls in return are coming from the other side. With one hand Scott throws the vending machine clear down the hall and shoves the door open. He grabs Isaac by the back of his shirt who is now fully turned: growling, clawing and lunging for Allison. Scott pulls him away, throwing the beta to the floor and stepping in between him and Allison. Isaac begins to get up from the floor growling and ready for a fight but Scott flashes his eyes and roars.

 

“ISAAC!!!!”

 

And like that Isaac is snapback to reality. The sound of Scott's Roar forcing him to shift back to being human. 

 

“Sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.”

 

Scott looks to Allison and reaches for her arm as she pulls away.

 

“I'm fine. Only a scratch.”

 

Scott can see small scratches lining her forearm in the shape of Isaac's claws. Scott offers Isaac a hand, which he takes getting to his feet slowly. The three of them start heading down the hall back to Mr. Harris’s chemistry class.

 

“They're only doing this to try to get to you. To get you to react. To do something stupid. Don't play into their hand.”

 

Scott offers what advice he can try to calm Isaac and ease the guilt that he must be feeling. They continue down the hall, Allison taking the corner before the werewolves. When Isaac and Scott catch up, they freeze. The alpha twins are in the hall, Ethan is at one end flirting with Danny and Aiden trying to pick up on Lydia at the other end. Isaac and Scott push Allison into the classroom shutting the door behind them. 

 

“And now they're getting to you aren't they Scott.” Isaac says with a wry smile on his face. 

 

The rage Scott is feeling is plain to see. First they go after Isaac, playing on his claustrophobia, setting him on Allison. Now attempting god knows what with the other humans in his life, it's taking it too far. Scott's eyes flash a brilliant gold as he turns for the door but Allison stops him.

 

“What's going on Scott?”

 

“The Alpha twins have been trying to get to Isaac and I all day. I think their attempts to get us worked up has failed so they're going after the people we care about.”

 

“Wait. What? The twins are Alphas?.”

 

“There part of the pack that killed Erica and kidnapped Boyd. We also think they're the ones kidnapping and killing all the missing people,” Isaac says.

 

“Speaking of missing people, shouldn't Mr. Harris still be here? Detention isn't over for another 20 minutes?” Allison asks

 

“I don't know. Maybe he had something to do. I just want to get out off here. I'll give you a ride home Allison. It's not safe for you to go alone,” Scott says pulling them all to the door.

 

“I think walking would be safer than getting on that deathtrap you call a dirt bike.” 

 

“Agreed” Isaac chimes in with a smirk.

 

“I wasn't talking about my bike. Stiles lent me the Jeep.”

 

The ride to Allison's new condo is mostly filled with the boys catching her up on everything that's been going on with the Alpha pack. They pull up to Allison's building and she jumps out. Before she goes she leans into the open window. 

 

“We're not gonna let them get away with this. Come back to my place on Sunday. Give me a day to think about what we're going to do.”

 

“She's kind of scary when her Hunter side comes out,” Isaac says as she enters the building.

 

“Really? I always thought it was hot.”

 

Isaac punches Scott in the arm. They both break out in laughter before pulling off. 

 

Luckily Derek's loft is only a five-minute drive from Allison’s new place. The boys’ head inside and are immediately hit with the copper scent of blood. 

 

“What happened here?”

 

The pair separate and give the loft a quick once-over. Other than a blood stain in the middle of the living room floor everything, else is fine. Except, the loft is empty. There's no one there and under the overpowering stench of blood, there's a scent of three unfamiliar wolves in Derrek home. Scott reaches into his pocket pulls out his phone.

 

“Don't bother,” Isaac says Scott turns around to find Isaac standing there holding Derrek cell phone.

 

“He must have left it here. We should just get what we came for and get out of here,” Isaac calls over his shoulder as he heads to his room, Scott close behind. When Scott reaches Isaac bedroom, he's immediately wrapped in the scent that has been haunting his dreams for the last few weeks. It's overpowering and intoxicating. Scott takes a look around the room and is shocked by what he sees. The room is almost empty, just a pile of clothes in one corner folded neatly and tucked away. In the opposite corner, a pile of dirty clothes discarded. In the center of the room, there's a single pillow in a sleeping bag. Isaac starts tossing clothes into the duffel bag. 

 

“This can't be everything you have Isaac. Where's the rest of your stuff?” 

 

“This is all I have here the rest is at my dad's.. well I guess it's my house now.”

 

“Why didn't you bring the rest of it here when you moved in?” Scott asks, With one look at Isaac's expression, Scott regrets the question. The blonde betas blue eyes are misted over threatening to tear up at any moment.

 

“After my dad died, I just couldn't face that house. It was like going back there would make it real somehow. I haven't even seen it since the night he died.”

 

Lost for words Scott reaches out and put a hand on Isaac's shoulder. Isaac wraps Scott in a huge burrowing his face in the crook of Scott’s neck as he begins to cry. All Scott can do is hold him tighter and tell him it'll be okay, gently stroking Isaac's back as he does. Both boys must have been caught up in the moment that they do not hear the movement in the loft until the door opened and Derek entered the room.

 

“Isaac. Are you okay? What happened?”

 

“I'm fine. Not that you care anyway”

 

Isaac, pushing himself away from Scott, picks up the duffel bag he had been loading with all his Earthly belongings, knocks into Derek rushing out of the bedroom that was once his and the loft he once called home.

 

“What was that all about Scott?”

 

“I don't know. Maybe it had something to do with he lost his entire family and you taking him in only to kick him out. That could really fuck with somebody!”

 

“I did it for his own protection! I couldn't be worried about him and keep him safe at the same time. I knew you would take him in. He would be safer there. The Alpha pack is coming for me, not him.”

 

“Is that what happened here? Is that why the loft smells like a werewolf Thunderdome?”

 

“Deucalion, Kali, and Ennis paid me a visit earlier today. Tried to sell me on the whole Alpha pack idea. Wanting me to kill my own pack and steal their power so I can join their sick twisted idea of an Alpha pack. When I refused, I got a metal pipe through my chest. They almost killed Cora. If Isaac was here, they could have killed him. He was safe at school with you Scott.”

 

Having heard enough Scott grabs the sleeping bag and pillow and heads for the door.

 

“That's where you're wrong, Derek. They came for Isaac anyway. The twins have been harassing him all day at school.” Scott lets the door close behind him and heads to the Jeep where Isaac waiting for him. He hops in and with a second try gets the Jeep to start. 

 

“Don't know what's going on with me. I'm not always so girly, breaking out into tears for no reason. It's just the stress with the twins and their Alpha pack and the full moon tomorrow, I'm like a raw nerve. Everything setting me off to one extreme or the next.”

 

“It's okay dude. You're on your period. No shame,” Scott says jokingly taking a play out of Isaac book attempting to lighten an awkward situation with a horrible joke. Isaac pushes Scott harder than he probably should've.

“Alright smart ass, what are we doing now?” Isaac asks.

 

“I don't know. I figured we'd head home, get something to eat and just relax. I've had enough stress today to last a lifetime.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

The rest of the ride home passes in silence as the boys slowly try to unwind from one hellish day. Pulling in front of the house, Scott brings the Jeep to a stop. He starts to get out but stops when he realizes Isaac isn't moving.

 

“You coming?”

 

“Why do I love him?”

 

Scott's thrown by the question.

 

“Love who? Derek?”

 

“Yes, I love Derek!”

 

Bam 

 

Isaac punches Scott in the shoulder hard.

 

“No moron, my dad. I know I should hate him! After everything he put me through. I should be happy that he's gone, that he can't hurt me anymore. Every time I think about him, I can't bring myself to hate him, instead of all the pain he caused me, the only thing I can think about is the good times we had. Yes, there weren't many recently but before my mom died and my brother got himself killed in the army, we were a normal family. A happy family. It makes me miss him. God, I must be sick. I actually missed the man who locked me in a freezer for half my childhood. What's wrong with me?”

 

Isaac pulls his legs to his chest and puts his head in his hands, trying with all his might not to start crying for the second time today. A few tears find their way through despite all his attempt to stop them. Scott reaches out and places his hand on the back of Isaac's neck. Slowly massaging the soft skin there, he can feel Isaac's pulse through his fingertips. It slowly starts to even out as he begins to release the tension he'd been holding on to all day. With a deep breath, Isaac sighs causing the hairs on the back of Scott's neck to stand up.

 

“There is nothing wrong with you Isaac. You can't change who you love. He is still your dad. I don't know if you know this, but my dad walked out on me and my mom when I was young. He would drink a lot and fight with my mom, one day he just didn't come home. He's gone. Not like how your dad is gone but still gone. Yeah, he writes me emails and give me a call from time to time, sends me stuff for Christmas and my birthday. That's pretty much it. Even though I know he's a crappy dad, when he says that he'll be around or make it to one of our lacrosse games, I turned back to that nine-year-old version of myself who loves his dad. I know he's not going to make it he never does but I love him anyway. You can't just stop loving someone. It doesn't work that way.”

 

Scott didn't know why he was telling Isaac all of this. In all the time that he had dated Allison, he never brought up his father once. Even with Stiles his best friend since way before everything with his dad happened, Scott rarely spoke so openly about his feelings towards his father. For some reason, it just felt right to open up to Isaac about it.

 

They remained in the Jeep for what seemed like a long time. Scott still rubbing the back of Isaac's neck in silence, neither one of them sure on what to say next. ‘Til suddenly Scott's stomach gave a growl of hunger, breaking the silence, soon joined by a growl from Isaac as well.

 

“Damn I'm hungry. Feels like I haven't eaten all day. Hope you have something to eat inside.” 

 

Isaac says as he reaches back and grabs the duffel bag and jumps from the cab making a beeline for the door. Scott follows him close behind carrying the sleeping bag and pillow. The two descend on the kitchen like a pack of ravenous wolves moving in for the kill. Each grabbing as many snacks as they can carry. They bring their junk food feast to the living room spreading their bounty across the coffee table as they plop down on the couch. Scott grabs the remote flicks the TV on and begins to surf the channels not looking for anything in particular, just some background noise while they eat. Finally settling on an old black and white monster movie, The Wolfman, thinking it would play nicely with Isaacs dark sense of humor.

 

Scott was finding it odd that he and Isaac had not really hung out much before. Isaac was surprisingly easy to talk to. He was a good listener and quite funny when once you got past the dark sense of humor. The conversation between the two of them flows easily from the upcoming cross-country match to what they plan to do in lacrosse this year now that Jackson was gone. 

 

Which led Scott to retell a story he had heard from Lydia about Jackson's Adventures as An American Werewolf in London. Jackson had told her that he had come across other wolf packs and even a supernatural bar. Where he swore a succubus had tried to seduce him. After everything Scott and Isaac had seen in last year the idea of other Supernaturals than just werewolves and Kanima wasn't too hard to take. They had their doubts on whether or not a succubus had really tried to seduce him. Isaac thought it was possible because even without the bite, Jackson had been very popular and rich. But Scott was holding firm he could never really wrap his head around the idea of people actually liking Jackson. Maybe that was because of all the bad blood between the two of them.

 

Scott had also noticed at some point throughout the night him and Isaac had begun sitting really rather close to each other. To the point where every time they readjust their seat or reached for another snack off the coffee table they both knocked knees or rub shoulders. Each touch had sent icy fire through Scott's veins. He wasn't sure how that happened and nervously he thought he might be subconsciously moving in on Isaac. So when Isaac had got up to get a drink Scott retreated to his corner of the couch. He wanted to give Isaac space and hopefully not creep him out by coming on too strong.

 

Much to Scott's surprise when Isaac returned from getting a drink he sat down right next to Scott. So it not just in my head. Even though the rest of the couch was empty and Isaac could have sat anywhere he had decided to sit as close to me as possible. In fact, if he set any closer he would have been sitting in my lap. The thought of Isaac in his lap made Scott's pants tighten.

 

Desperate to hide his sudden erection, Scott grabs a bowl of chips off the coffee table and plants it in his lap, hoping Isaac did not notice. Isaac now noticing the chips goes in for a handful. When his fingertips brush the rim of the bowl Scott jumps in his seat. 

 

“Sorry, Derek's always giving me shit about my lack of personal space boundaries.”

 

Isaac response as he scoots away on the couch.

 

“Personal space boundaries?”

 

“Yeah, it's something Derek used to always talk to us about back when me Erica and Boyd were first bitten. I guess bitten wolves tend to have boundary issues.”

 

“I’ve never heard of that.”

 

“When Boyd, Erica and I realize it was kind of odd. We're always all over each other. Not in a sexual way but still kind of touchy-feely, we ask Derek about it. He explains it like this. When actual wolves have puppies the pups wrestle around and even sleep next to or even on all the members of the pack. It's their way of building pack loyalty and bonds. It also helps them find their place in the pack dynamic when they're young. The same thing happens with born werewolves as babies. They always want to be held and be close to the pack. Most born wolves grow out of it when they're still cute and young but it's different for bitten wolves. The wolf in us, it's basically a puppy who's trying to find its place in a pack. A baby wants to be held, no one bats an eye but when teenagers can't keep their hands off of each other, it's creepy. He told us not to worry about it. That we would grow out of it when we got more control over our wolf. That it was fine, even good for us to be close to each other. To build those Pack bonds and loyalties but that we needed to keep it in private. Other people might mistake it for something else. He also told us that we shouldn't date for the first couple of months because what the wolf thinks is just innocent play others can take as flirting which leads to a lot of hurt feelings.”

 

“That actually makes a lot of sense”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Normally, I'm pretty shy. I don't have a lot of friends. To tell the truth, before I was Bitten, the only friend I really had was Stiles. It takes me a long time to warm up to somebody. After everything with Jackson last year it was like we just clicked. Since then I have felt close to you Isaac. It was like... I don't know like...”

 

“We had known each other forever” Isaac offers.

 

“Yeah that's it. I thought it had something to do with us being werewolves. I just couldn't put my finger on it. Make sense now, though. I know it sounds weird. I have been thinking it was weird I was enjoying being close to you. Is that weird?” Scott asks.

 

“Weird yes but then again we're werewolves, what is normal”

 

“So if it wasn't me sitting too close, why did you jump?”

 

“If I tell you-you will laugh.”

 

“Now you have to.”

 

“When you reach for the bowl you knocked it and it hit me in the boys.” 

 

The words came out of Scott's mouth before he knew what he had said. It wasn't necessarily a lie, it was close enough to the truth. Scott feels his face turning red and could see the smile on Isaac's face was now a full on grin. Scott reaches out and wraps Isaac in a headlock, tussling his hair. The two continue to wrestle around for a moment ‘til they both need to take a breath. As they do they settled back into their seats on the couch, Scott grabbing the remote flipping through the channels once more and finds a Spiderman movie playing. He remembers Isaac once mentioning liking superheroes and decides it's good enough place to stop as any. The night begins to grow late as their conversation dies down. Only now and again Isaac offers his opinion on how the comic book was better than the movie until Scott finds it hard to keep his eyes open.

 

“Isaac we should probably head up to bed.”

 

Scott looks down find Isaac's head resting on his shoulder. When did that happen? Scott must really be out of it not to have notice that. Scott tries to wake him and fails. Isaac rolls to the side planting his head on Scott's chest and wrapping an arm around his waist. The closeness of the moment is relaxing and intoxicating. Even more so when Scott's nose brushes one of Isaac's golden curls. Scott finds himself fully engulfed in the scent he's been so desperate for as it draws him off to sleep.


	4. late nights and early morning

The moon hung low, its light playing through the trees. Scott's wolf circles, trying to find the scent that had became his obsession. It surrounds him now. No way of telling which direction that intoxicating aroma was coming from. It seems to be everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Like a dog chasing its tail, Scott turns around and around looking for any hint of the other werewolf off in the distance. 

A noise behind him gets Scott's attention, turning fast he noticed movement in the darkness. His wolf gives chase: bounding and leaping over fallen branches and loose rocks, through the trees he runs. Moving faster than any human could, but somehow slower.

An unseen weight is holding him back. It's unnerving and distracting Scott's wolf just want to give chase, but the human side knows that something's off. Before he can give much thought to the pressure he feels, there comes another noise in the distance. The wolf takes over again running faster and faster with every stride. There's a flash of curly blonde hair and blue eyes just beyond the trees. 

Scott takes the corner and instantly feels something digging into his thigh. The sudden force of it knocks him back, giving the human side control over the wolf. It feels as if a tree branch was digging into his outer thigh and upon examination, he finds nothing. He focuses on the pressure building in his leg, there is definitely something there he just can't see it. 

“What’s going on?” Scott’s mind begins to panic: enough to jolt him from his sleep.

Scott wakes to find himself asleep on the couch and he's not alone. Curled up next to him is Isaac, who’s head is resting on his chest and arm wrapped around his waist. Scott’s leg is wedged between Isaac's and there it is. The pressure of something digging into his leg and that’s when it all becomes oh so clear. Scott breath deeply in through his nose taking in Isaac's scent, which isn't the only scent in the air, the scent of arousal and attraction hangs heavy in the room. There's something else to a salty scent that surprises Scott when he identifies it. The feel of Isaac's erection digging into his thigh, the arousal in the air and the scent of the pre-cum leaking from Isaac is enough to drive Scott's wolf mad. 

Against Scott’s better judgment his hand begins to explore Isaac's body. Starting at the base of Isaac's neck his hand finds their way down the sleeping beta’s spine to his collarbone and under the neck of Scott’s own shirt. Something about Isaac wearing his clothes is very arousing to Scott’s wolf. It's like he has been marked or claimed by Scott for all the world to see. Isaac is his. Scott's hand finds its way down Isaac shoulder blade onto the tight muscles drawn across Isaac's ribcage. Scott's fingers slip into the hollow space between Isaac's ribs as he slowly begins to explore the soft warm skin of Isaac's back beneath his fingertips.

Isaac's breath catches in his chest as Scott's fingers ghost their way down his spine, nothing more than a gentle breeze, the lightest of touch. Scott timidly dances with the designer to push the boundary even further: to cross an unseen line or to pull back. Restrain the wolf from its truest of desires. As Scott debates the idea in his mind Isaac lets out a shuddering breath as a single word escaped his lips nothing more than a whisper.

“Scott”

At the unexpected mention of his name, Scott's heart skips a beat as he forgets to breathe. He freezes and loses his nerve. Now terrified that he let his wolf take it too far Scott realizes his hand is trapped. He was not thinking when he had allowed it to sneak its way under the collar and explore the warm flesh he found there. But to was too late now. There was no way to remove the hand without drawing more attention. With nothing else to do Scott feigns sleep in hopes that Isaac has not woken up and caught him. Isaac stares, using the hand he has rested on Scott's stomach to pushes himself up. He raises his head off of Scott's chest looking down at him and calling his name again.

“Scott, you up?”

It takes all of Scott's will to keep his eyes closed, his heart and breath even. Finally Isaac gives in, lowering himself back down to his previous resting position, nuzzling his face gently against Scott's chest try and find that comfortable spot once more. Incredibly slowly Isaac’s hand makes its way down Scott's chest and across his stomach. Upon finding a resting spot on Scott's hip, Isaac's thumb begins massage small circles into the space between Scott's waistband and the hem of his shirt. Once Isaac's thumb has found its way underneath Scott's shirt, his hand begins to follow. Impossibly slow he traces Scott's V and the outline of each his abs finding its final resting place on one of Scott's pecs. 

With each touch from Isaac, icy fire burns in Scott's veins, spreading like lighting from Isaac’s hand to Scott’s bare skin. It takes every bit of Scott's self-control to hold his wolf back. With every explosion that Isaac's touch sends, Scott's wolf lunges to the surface, wild and hungry for more.

Scott's heart is racing in his chest. There's no doubt in his mind that Isaac can hear it being that his head is resting meer millimeters over his heart. But Scott can hear the thunderous roar of Isaac's own heart racing as well. Not quite sure what to do Scott raises the arm that was resting on Isaac's rib cage, slowly embracing Isaac tightly, enclosing any space that was left between the two. Neither boy quite knowing what to say or do they remain silent not moving in the moment, until their hearts as one began to slow. The pull of sleep takes them, returning Scott to the dream and the chase.

In the dream, Scott is already fully shifted. His wolf already in control. The moon is high in the night sky, it's bright light casting shadows of the trees in all directions, its pull strengthening the wolf and suppressing the human. Scott's mind is full of primal urges. With no human reason tonight the wolf is wild no longer a man but an animal in its purest state. 

Scott takes in a deep breath trying to catch the scent that fills him with desire. There's the scent of the trees and dirt of leaves dying on the forest floor, the scent of deer, rabbit and squirrel. All are the scent of prey but none the one his wolf hunts tonight. He catches first hint of the trail he is so desperately desires. It's a sweet, warm aroma somewhere between fresh baked cookies straight out of the oven and a newly mowed lawn just after the rain. 

Following the trail, Scott turns to find his prey standing behind him as if the other boy was waiting to be seen, just toying with him, baiting him out. Isaac runs through the trees with grace and ease as Scott gives chase. Lost in the hunt, the joy of running brings an ecstasy all it own. In the hunt the wolf is truly free. The faster Scott runs the further Isaac appears. Isaac is moving impossible speed, even for a werewolf. Every time Scott thinks he's closing the distance between them, Isaac suddenly changes direction, causing Scott to slow as he corrects his own coarse. It's invigorating and aggravating all at the same time. Scott's wolf is overcome by the joy of pursuit and being able to stretch its legs is intoxicated. But the wolf is beginning to become enraged full of anger at its failure to catch its prey.

Letting his anger show, Scott growls and snaps his fangs at Isaac. Bearing his teeth at the other beta who in turn gives off a growl of his own as he turns. Isaac's eyes are no longer the cool night blue with a hint of gold that they normally are but instead, the golden slivers have expanded to the brilliant radiant gold of a beta werewolf. He also has that crooked smile, the one that melts Scott's inside, painted across his face. There is something more this time. A look as if he is taunting Scott, daring him somehow. A look that says catch me if you can.

“Is he toying with me?”

The thought infuriates Scott's wolf, his claws dig into the soft dirt under his hands. His vision begins to blur overcome with the wrath swelling inside the wolf. A growl building in his chest, he snapped his bared fangs, try to regain some control. Suddenly his vision clears but to Scott’s surprise it's not the fluorescent gold he associates with the change. Now a neon red cloaks his vision. Somehow vision fails to explain what's Scott is seeing. He can see Isaac's scent lingering in the air. Hear each of Isaac's heartbeats, intakes of breath and footfalls as he runs through the underbrush. Scott can feel the distortion in the air on his face as he is left in Isaac's wake. 

Amazingly all of Scott senses have merged into one supreme hunting sense, turning him to the ultimate predator. With his newfound senses, Scott's wolf takes off moving at an incredible speed. Tree and surroundings go by in a blur as Scott's hands and feet barely hit the ground. Power is bubbling up inside him more than he's ever felt before. He lets out an ear-piercing howl, unlike anything Scott has ever heard before, causing the ground to tremble, shaking the trees. All the forest creatures scurry for their lives at the immense power emanating through the howl. 

All except one. Isaac is frozen to his spot, unable to move. That playful, baiting look now replaced with equal parts terror and wonder. The shock of what he just heard forces the change, turning him back human. Isaac is routed to where he stands and it is all Scott’s wolf needs. He leaps into the air the tackles Isaac to the forest floor as they roll one on top of the other until they collide with the base of a tree.

Scott finds himself atop of Isaac, the other boy trying to squirm and get away. But it’s useless. He is pinned beneath Scott who has one leg on either side of Isaac's torso and both of Isaac's arms pinned above his head. Scott looks down at Isaac beneath him and is elated at the joy his wolf feels at catching its prey. The heat coming off both boys body's is intense, they have pushed themselves to the point of exhaust, both panting for breath. Scott sets back trying to catch his breath and finds that not all of Isaac is as exhausted as he seems. One part, in particular, seems to be standing at attention ready for more. 

Not knowing what else to do Scott begins to roll his hips in small circles each time building with more and more pressure. His eyes begin to wander exploring Isaac's body. Scott finds himself lost in watching a single bead of sweat move its way down Isaac's neck following the path of his jugular. Scott looks into Isaac's eyes and is startled to see the reflection of his only red eyes staring back at him. Scott is mesmerized by what he sees, not sure what to make of it. In Scott's moment of hesitation, Isaac thrusts his hips forward sending Scott tumbling off. Not breaking stride Isaac darts into the woods and like that the chase is back on.

By the time Scott gets to his feet Isaac has disappeared, but his scent is still thick on the air. With his newly heightened senses Scott can almost see it lingering there swirling in the air, tempting him on. Fueled by desire, the wolf gives chase following the trail that dances through the trees. Making his way to a clearing Scott finds that somehow Isaac’s scent is going in two different ways. Picking left at random, he is off again he follows the scent to a tall oak tree where it seems to linger, before it begins to fade away.

‘Where had he gone?’

Out of frustration Scott strikes the tree with his palm and his vision goes blue. Reaching up he removes his T-shirt Isaac had been wearing from his face.

“How did that get up there?”

Working it out Scott realizes Isaac must have thrown the shirt up there as a distraction.

“Really Isaac, you want to play? It's on.” Scott half yells, half growls Into the night.

“If this is how you want it so be it. Let's play.”

Like that he's off backtracking the way he came to the spot where the scent first separated this time going right instead of left. Along the trail Scott finds Isaac’s shoes. He must have kicked them off while running. Trying to give himself more time. Further down Scott can smell the scent on the air coming from the left but it's faint. He focuses his sight and seas two balled up socks hanging from a bush. Not wanting to waste any time Scott veers right instead.

Isaac’s scent is getting stronger, he's almost got him. Scott is running faster than he ever knew he could before. So fast he doesn't see the jeans hanging from the tree before he runs right into them. Knocked off balance he trips and hits the forest floor hard. His wolf is starting to get angry this was fun at first. Not anymore. It’s time to end it.

“You're running out of clothes Isaac. End this come out.”

“Pff"

Isaac's boxer soar through the air and hit Scott in the face.

“Where's the fun in that?” Isaac yells in the distance. Scott turns on the spot only to find empty space.

“Where are you?!”

“Here!”

Isaac says from behind tackling Scott driving him to the ground. The two werewolves wrestle and roll on the forest floor. Taking turns pinning each other to the ground. Isaac's claws extend tearing at Scott's clothes as he pins him to the ground. Scott's own claws are digging into the other boys back frantically, somewhere between passion, pain, and pleasure the line blurring at the edges. The scent of blood now on the night air. Each boy fighting for dominance over the other. When finally Scott pins Isaac hard the other werewolf knowing he had been beaten tilted head to the side exposing his jugular in a sign of submission.

Scott leans forward to take his prize. His fangs are dripping with anticipation. He can see Isaac staring up at him with longing. Seeing the tiny beads of sweat glistening on the other boys skin, his pulse racing in this still exposed neck. Scott desperately wants to bite him, not to hurt him or even draw blood. But to mark him as his own. To warn of anyone else who might want to calm his Isaac. Scott places his fangs to flesh and bites down hard.

The sudden spike of pain wakes Scott from his dream. Scott sits up spitting cotton out to find that he had bitten a hole in the armrest of the couch.

Panic sets in as the sweet smell of blood fills Scott. The pain in his jaw vanishes as he realizes that the other Beta is missing. Scott jolts up, scanning his living room for any signs of struggle. For any clue as to where Isaac might be. But there is nothing. The room looks that same from the night before, except it is one beta down. 

Jumping off the couch, true panic sets in, as Scott surveys his surroundings again. Finding only empty sodas and discarded junk food littering the floor, Scott takes a deep breath in trying to clear his mind, maybe even in hopes of catching a scent. In doing so, he discovers that the initial whiff of blood wasn’t quite as strong as he thought. 

With his now clear mind, Scott’s enhanced senses kick in and he finds himself listening to soft, whispered words coming from his kitchen. Curiosity overcomes Scott as his body starts to mindlessly move toward the kitchen. Breaching the threshold of the room, he finds Isaac sitting atop the counter next to the sink and his mom wielding paper towels and a bottle of peroxide cleaning the wound on his brow. 

The wave of relief that washed over Scott at the sight of Isaac is immeasurable. Seeing Isaac sitting there Scott notices a change in his friend. He is smiling, that perfect crooked smile that Scott so rarely see. His once tense shoulders are hunched, relaxed. His beautiful blues eyes were shining in a way Scott has never seen. It was almost as though this friend was, dare he say, happy. It was like Isaac was finally home. 

“Look who finally decided to join us,” Isaac jests seeing Scott standing in the doorway. 

“Morning Sunshine.” Melissa says not turning from her project. 

“What happened to you?” Scott questions, still dazed from the sight. 

“You happened.”

“What do you mean, I happened?”

“I don’t really know. You were tossing and turning. I thought you were having a nightmare, and tried to wake you. And as reward for my valiant effort, you threw me off the couch and into the coffee table. Just then your mom walked in, and she forgot to leave her nurse at work.”

“Mom, you know he’s a wolf like me and it will heal. Actually, it should already be healed.”

“I know right. It usually only takes this long when it’s a strike from an alpha.” Isaac states.

“Maybe it’s taking longer because hitting your face off of a coffee table isn’t exactly supernatural,”Melissa interjects, “Or maybe because you weren’t fully awake and your body is taking longer to process the damage that was done.” 

“Either way,” She continues, “there is a bleeding boy in my house and I am going to take care of him”

After a slight moment of not so awkward silence, Melissa turns to Scott and says“So Scott, when where you going to tell me?” 

“Tell you what, Mom?”

“Well, Isaac has been filling me in on the events of the last couple days. And though I don’t mind sweetie,”She says look at the other boy, “you should probably ask your mother before offering to let someone live with us.”

“I really meant to mom. But with you on nights, we really don’t see one another.”

“Being versed in all things supernatural, I would think that you would have heard of these magical things called cell phones. And from the myths I have heard, teenagers are really good at sending these mysterious messages called texts.”

“Sorry Mom. Everything happened so fast, that I didn’t really think about texting you. I really was going to tell you when you got home this morning. Isaac just beat me to it.”

“Oh that’s nice, blame the guy you threw across that room,” Isaac teases. 

“Isaac.” Scott whimpers.

“What’s up with you Scott? I’m just playing with you. You’ve been taking everything so seriously lately.” Isaac asks jumping off the counter. 

Instinctually, Scott reaches out to catch Isaac as he lands on the floor in front of him. 

“I may have a head wound,” Isaac says, “But I can still jump off a counter without a safety net.”

“Well, I guess I have been really wound up with everything that has been going on.”

“You boys sit down,” Melissa says point to the table, “I will fix us some breakfast and you can fill me in on what is going on. It might help you to relax if you can get some of these things off your chest.”

After a fulfilling breakfast, both physically and emotionally, Melissa says, “Well, these were quite an eventful last few days for you two. On a different note, what do you boys have planned for the day?”

“I have to work today.” Scott says swallowing the last of his orange juice.

“I thought I might just stretch my legs out in the preserve.” Isaac says finishing his toast. 

“Ahh… well.. If that is really what you want to do, that’s fine, but I was hoping that you would want to come to work with me. I know Deaton wouldn’t mind, and with the two of us, we could get things done faster.”

“I like that plan, Scott.” Melissa says, clearing the table and walking toward the sink, “After what you just told me, I would feel better knowing that you boys are together.”

Melissa comes back to the table, looking at Isaac’s plate she asks “Are you done with that sweetie?”

“Yes, thank you so much Ms. McCall.”

Melissa pauses. “ Oh Lord, you just made me feel so old.” 

She smiles, “Please call me Melissa. Or better yet. Just call me mom.” She tussles Isaac’s hair as she walks back to the sink with the rest of the dishes. 

“Thanks Mom,” Isaac whispers softly.

And for the first time in Scott’s life, he watches a genuine smile creep across Isaac’s face. A smile that warms Scott’s heart. Just seeing Isaac beaming with joy, fills him with satisfaction. 

“You’re lucky Scott.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re Mom. She is amazing. Now I know why you are the optimist. If my mom was like that, I would always see the best in people, too.”

“What ever happened to your mom?”

The pause that came from Isaac was deafening. Watching the color drain so quickly from the once cheerful face, Scott feels as though a part of him died too. Not knowing what to say or do, Scott reaches toward his friend with a comforting gesture only to stop inches from Isaac’s shoulder as he began to speak.  
“She died when I was 9. It was car accident on her way home from work. It all happened so fast. She was dead before the paramedics even got there. My dad was never the same after.” Choking back tears, Isaac continued, “He started drinking, that’s when life changed. All I had was Cameron. And you know what happened there. Nothing was ever the same after my mom died.” 

Isaac glances up at Scott’s unyielding gaze as a single tear falls to the table. 

Fighting back tears of his own, Scott leaps from his chair, sending it to the floor in a crash, embracing the boy in a fierce hug. 

“What was that?!” Melissa jumps, turning from the sink, only to find her son holding their guest in a comforting embrace. “Isaac sweetie, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Nothing.” Isaac says pushing Scott away and wiping unwanted tears from his eyes. 

A quick glance from Scott lets Melissa know to drop it. 

“I’m going to get ready.” Isaac says pushing back from the table and heading upstairs. 

After Isaac is out of earshot, Melissa walks over to Scott. Putting her hand on his shoulder, she asks “Is he going to be okay?”

“I think so. He just needs time.”

“I’m really proud of you Scott. The way you are always there for your friends. The man that you are turning into.”

“Thanks, Mom.” Scott says leaning in for a hug. 

Separating from their embrace, Melissa says “There is something that we need to talk about.”

“What?”

“My livingroom. I expect it clean before you go to work.” Melissa says sternly. 

As he is cleaning the living room, Scott hears his mom call from the basement, “If you need anything washed, you need to bring it down here now.”

Bringing the last of the previous night’s buffet into the kitchen, Scott calls back, “I will bring it down in a minute.”

Taking the steps two at a time, Scott heads back up to his bedroom. Pushing the door open, he stops dead in his tracks at the sight of Isaac standing butt naked, wearing nothing but a towel on his head, digging through his duffel bag trying to find some clothes. 

Isaac pulls some boxers from his bag. Pulling them on he says, “We really need to break this habit.”

“What habit?”

“Flashing each other in the morning. It’s going to be hard to explain to other people.” Isaac says smiling as he turns around. 

“I thought you were still going to be in the shower.”

“Well, unlike some people, I actually save some hot water for the rest of the household.”

“Mom sent me up here to get the laundry. Do you have anything?”

Pfft. Isaac’s clothes hit Scott in the face. “Yeah. I know. Wolf hearing.”

A sudden flash of last night’s dream dances through Scott’s mind. 

Scott tears Isaac’s dirty laundry to see him pulling a shirt over his head. 

“I will bring these down to your mom,” Isaac says taking the clothes from Scott, “Why don’t you jump in the shower so we are not late for work.”


End file.
